A Funny Little Feeling
by StilloftheSilence
Summary: Annabeth reflects on the moment that she fell in love with Percy. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO..**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>A moment. That's all it takes. Just a moment, a span of a few seconds among the millions of them that make up a person's life. In one moment, everything can change. And one single moment is what changed everything for Annabeth Chase.<p>

It was on a completely ordinary day that this moment occurred. She hadn't expected anything life-changing to happen. She woke up the same way she always did, thinking. As a child of Athena, she thought constantly, her mind was always whirring. It all began when she and Percy were attacked by a monster for the first time in months. Since the war, the attacks on demigods had been fewer, but there was of course an occasional one, usually on the older campers.

Percy and Annabeth had been sitting on the patio of a small cafe, when the monster attacked. Annabeth absolutely should have beaten it herself, but she was out of practice and her boyfriend was invulnerable, so she was at a disadvantage, which caused her to get injured by the monster and watch helplessly as Percy disintegrated the monster into dust. After he was finished, he turned around to face Annabeth, attempting to hide a big, fat grin.

"Oh just shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said sharply, cradling her injured arm.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, genuinely concerned, but still triumphant.

"Yes I'm fine!" Annabeth spat, angrily.

"Here," said Percy, handing her some ambrosia, from her own bag, which she always carried with her, specifically for situations such as these.

"Thanks," she huffed, irritated.

"How'd it get you?" he asked. She was usually so good with this kind of stuff, it was unusual for a monster to beat her, and Percy was glad he'd been there.

"It caught me off guard." she said, defending herself.

"You just don't want to admit that I'm a better monster-fighter than you." Percy smiled, while patching up her arm.

"Oh, you wish, like I said, it just caught me off-guard, I'll definitely win next time." Annabeth retorted, allowing him to clean her up.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Wise Girl." Percy said, looking up at her and grinning.

He finished and pulled Annabeth up into his arms. She "hmphed" indignantly, but allowed herself to be held.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, I know you wanted to kick that monster's ass. You'll get him next time." Percy told her, he knew how much she hated having to watch a fight and not being able to join in because he felt the same way.

Annabeth must have understood what he was saying, because she responded by feeling her way to the small of his back, the place she always went when she was seeking solace. When Annabeth felt that spot, she felt _him_. Even if her fingers just brushed past it, the sense was overwhelming. She could feel everything that he felt, everything that he thought. The sensation was made ten times better because she knew that it was because of her that that spot was there at all, and that she was the only one that got to experience it. It wasn't just a part of him, it was a part of _them_.

And although she had touched that spot many times before, this particular time, this overwhelming sensation, it held something essential for the rest of her life. This was that moment. Everything in her whole world seemed to stop, and for the first time in her life, her thoughts stood still. She only felt. All of her feelings washed over her and she suddenly knew, without thinking. In that brief span of time, in those few seconds that made up that moment, her life had completely changed. She felt Percy's understanding and actual care for her, and she felt a totally new emotion.

Annabeth had never really opened up enough to love anyone, truly. But for some reason, Percy was unlike anyone she ever knew. Maybe it was because she had known him for so long. Maybe it was because no matter how well she thought she knew him, he always found a way to surprise her. Maybe it was because no matter how many times she thought that he could never figure her out, he always did, because he knew her better than she knew herself. Maybe it was because he was the only person on the _entire planet_ who was able to beat her at fighting. Maybe it was because he was the only person she could tell anything to.

She didn't know. For the first time in her life, she couldn't pinpoint the exact reason for something. And that something was love. She loved Percy, and as she ran her fingers over the spot that connected him to the mortal world, to _her_, she could feel that he loved her too.

Annabeth pulled back and looked up at Percy.

"All better now?" Percy joked, releasing all but her hand.

"Yeah, I guess, as long as I get a rematch with you." Annabeth told him, entangling their fingers.

"Oh it is _so_ on." Percy whispered, smiling, before sealing his mouth over hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


End file.
